Jousting
by spottedhorse
Summary: Brass pays a visit to an old aquaintance.


"You think I what?" he expelled, his eyebrows raised and his eyes glittering. He'd already forgotten his reason for the visit.

"I said," she answered calmly, "that you have repressed sexual issues."

His eyes widened. "What the hell… "

"You are how old? And you don't have anyone in our life…you rarely date and then it is only for one or two dates and you back away. You are obviously still a virile man," she said as she gave him an appraising once over, "Unless there are medical issues that are hidden."

He could feel the heat rising in his face as his temper flared. "Medical issues? And who says I don't have anyone?"

"Well….do you?" she glared at him knowingly.

"Well, not right now but…" he floundered. "And I do date!"

"How many dates have you been on in the last month?" She challenged.

"Um…well, uh…."

"Just as I thought. But I'll give you better odds for a positive answer….how about this year?"

"Um," he thought furiously. "Uh…two."

"Two," she replied flatly. "With the same woman?"

"Um, ….no."

"Did you sleep with either of them?"

"What? No, I …not on the first date…"

"Why not?"

He frowned. "Because that's not… I mean, that's just…."

"Why didn't you ask them for a second date?" She asked triumphantly.

He shrugged. "Because, we didin't…neither one of them were… they ….well, one was really too young for me and I knew we didn't have anything in common."

"And the other?"

"I got the feeling that she…well, she just wasn't into me. And that was okay because she wasn't exactly ringing my chimes either."

"When I first met you, I doubt any of that would have mattered," she said frankly.

He thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "Probably not. But that was ten years ago."

"So what has changed?"

"I'm older….had a few hits that were misses, met a few women who only confirmed my suspicions."

"Suspicions?"

"Yeah, women are more trouble than they are worth," he said smugly.

"You didn't always believe that…"

With a sigh, he replied. "No, I didn't."

"If the right woman walked through that door right now, I doubt you would do anything about it."

Glancing at the doorway, he frowned. "Why do you think that?"

"Because, as I said; I believe you have repressed sexual issues," she taunted.

His temper flared again. His fist balled at his side as he fought an impulse to smack her. And then another impulse took over. Crossing the short distance between them in an instant, he grabbed her upper arms as his lips crashed into hers. She fought him at first, trying to free her arms and not participating in the kiss. But as his lips became more insistent, his hands became tenderer, sliding around her waist and pulling her to him so that their bodies met. She tried to groan or growl but it came out as a whimper instead as she accepted that this is what she wanted, why she had baited him in the first place and she surrendered.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips opened slightly, suggesting to him that he should deepen the kiss. They stood like that, wrapped in each other's arms kissing, his tongue snaking into her mouth and dancing with hers until she felt her knees weakening. It had been years since a man had that effect on her and it surprised her. She was used to being in control and yet she was willingly letting him lead. And as quickly as it began, it was over.

Backing away, her eyes met his. Both sets were full of challenge and surprise…and something else. "Maybe you're right," he smirked at her.

"There is only one way to be certain," she replied, her eyes not leaving his.

He leaned in again, his hand playing in her hair as his breath caressed her cheek. "No games," he whispered huskily. "None of the dominatrix crap and I want us both to be submissive to each other, if you get my drift."

"No games," she agree as she turned away from him, grasping his hand to lead him upstairs. "And I'll submit but only if you do what I want you to do…"

Jim Brass looked sideways at Heather Kessler and smirked. "Babe, I'm gonna do things you never dreamed of…"

"You are very smug. Are you forgetting that I am quite knowledgeable on the subject."

Stopping mid way up the steps, Jim turned and met hers eyes with his own. "I'm not forgetting anything. But I've acquired a little knowledge too and tonight, I'm gonna rock your world."

Heather snorted with laughter. "This I've got to see," she quipped as she continued up the stairs.

Jim smiled confidently as he followed her up, watching the sway of her hips with each step. _Oh, you're going to see alright,"_ he thought roguishly as they stepped into her room and he closed the door behind them.

* * *

What can I say, I'm in a wierd mood today, lol. Plus I am really suffering from Brass withdrawal. I sure hope they give us some good Brass stories this season! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed a little. Let me know what you think, please.


End file.
